This invention relates to a portable electronic timepiece and, more particularly, to a portable electronic timepiece which is capable of selectively displaying a television video signal and the time according to a time keeper comprised therein and is further capable of selectively expanding a part of the image obtained by the video signal and of indicating the position of the part to be expanded with respect to the whole picture represented by the video signal.
When the image televised by television (TV) is displayed on a small sized indicator such as a wrist watch size, the picture is indistinct because of the small-size. In such a case, it is possible to perceive the information of the picture correctly only if a part of the picture is expanded. For instance, an image which indicates time can be displayed synchronously with the original image.